A Tangled Web
by fakenails4koolkidsonly
Summary: Bella loved Jacob she always knew that. He loved her he always knew that. Werewolves.Vampires. JACOBxBELLA Wolf pack and a surprise visit by the Cullens that no one knows. Before called "What About Me?"
1. Unforgattable BPOV

_**Okay guys let's get this straight I DON'T OWN TWILIGHT!**_

**This is my 3****rd**** Fanfic and I hope you enjoy this chapter!!!**

**This chapter is in Bella's POV**

**Here goes**

**FN4KKO**

**Unforgettable (BPOV)**

**BPOV**

"JACOB!!!"I said as I ran across my front lawn lately I have been feeling inseparable from _My Jacob. _He looked at me and smiled as he ran towards me he gave me a hug.

"Hi" he stopped with that look that he gets when he is thinking of the right words to say. "Bella?" he finally says as he looks at me confused.

"What is it?"I say looking at him like he's crazy!

"Umm... turn around" he says so I turn around and I see Paul in a Scream costume.

I scream and hide behind Jacob who is laughing so hard he is red. "YOU SUCK!!" I scream at Paul and punch him in the arm. Of course it didn't hurt him he just smiled and took off the mask. "Bella that face was priceless."Jacob says with a smile. "I hate you two write about now, Paul I'm gonna kill you." That got his attention his eyes widened and he screamed like a little girl and ran yelling "Help Me Jake. Save me." I finally caught him when I pounced on him and he just laid there laughing while I punched him over and over and over again. When Jacob got over to us my arms where starting to hurt and I was tired. Jake picked me up over his shoulder and took me into his house. "We will meet again Paul!" I yelled as he screamed again and chuckled to himself.

~*~*~*~*

I woke up next to Jacob who had his arms around me. He smiled when he saw I had woken up.

"Good Morning? What time is it?"I said not sure what time it was. "Charlie is going to kill you and then me." He said ignoring my question. "OHMYGOD! Is it morning?" I asked the panic taking over. "Yes it is" he said with a chuckle. "And you don't care?" What the heck?? "Um... Bells you love me I love you?!" oh yah there was that.

"JACOB!!!!!!!" I heard someone yell. "Oh My God. Oh My God. Oh My God!!!!! Jacob there gonna kill us!!" I am gonna die today. "Bella we didn't do _anything_." He said

"Jacob if you and my daughter did _anything_ I am gonna kill you!" Charlie's voice came at the right time. Jacob chuckled like this was nothing. "Jacob… one more thing before we die" I said bracing myself for what I was about to do. "I love you!" He stopped and his face turned pale. "I love you too!" He said so loud I just _knew _Charlie thought we did something. "Do you trust me?"He said with a grin. "Sure?" I say.

"Come on we are gonna jump out my window!" He says with a big smirk on his face. "WHAT?" now I am really confused. He nods and grabs my waist. "One." He smiles "Two." I am going to die "Three!" I scream until my feet hit the ground. Wait my feet hit the ground? "WOW Bells you've been to my house thousands of times and you forgot it was a one story!" Jacob said with an unforgettable grin and a chuckle.

I immediately blush a red I thought was impossible to get to, but I guess not. "Here is the real fun!" He says as we run until we get to his car I get in and tell him to DRIVE. What have we gotten into.

**WELL there you go how was it?**

**Please review and I will get another chapter up Today!**

**FN4KKO**


	2. Five Left JPOV

**Inspired By: Monsters-Hurricane Bells**

**Well I bet you know what happens in this chapter**

**This is just what Jacob is going through because unlike Bella he knows what he will become she doesn't know. She knows but she doesn't know that will actually happen.**

**Umm.. just saying Jacob has this since of humor that everyone pretends to think is funny and he laughs and thinks its funny quote "To the Bushes" he cracks up but I don't think its funny..Anyhoo..**

**So, Enjoy**

**FN4KKO**

**Five left**

**JPOV**

"Okay if we run we won't die!" I said let me just say _BEST NIGHT OF MY LIFE!_ She was just there and she seemed to be happy about it. I don't know that was kind of mean to do to her.

"I'm just wondering…. Do you really think...You know?" She said poor, poor Bella. She doesn't even know. I don't have the heart to tell her so I change the subject. "Hey look it's _the posy_" (**that's for you Lisa and for Chase….Anyhoo...) **In other words the pack, but like I said I don't have the heart. "Hey look its Jakey and _Bells" _Sam "Hey Sam, Why don't yah just jump off the cliff already, hit your head to!" Bella? Was that Bella? "Ohhh she's standing up for Jakey!" Jared.

This time I threw a rock and it hit… was that Paul? My best friend.

Let's see:

Sam

Leah

Seth?

Embry?

Jared

Paul??

So that leaves me, Bella, Quill, Collin, Brady, and Shane (**I made them up cause I have always loved those names...Anyhoo...) **

"JAKE!!!" this cannot be good. "Bella don't look" I said. Paul was gonna phase. Paul was gonna Phase. "What?" she said, oh too late she saw it she immediately took off running. AGAIN! "Bella wait" I yell catching up to her "Jacob, you lied to me you always have you knew but you didn't tell me!" She said as she slaps me across the face and I get this feeling like…. No this is not gonna happen not when Bella is around so I'm gonna have to run.

So that's what I do I run. "Jake I'm sorry, I didn't mean to." No it wasn't her I just needed to get away…

*RIP*

_Jake I'm gonna kill you. _

_Come and get me just don't touch My Bella. _

She was in her car and now she was driving over to me. Earth to Bella: I'm a werewolf!!!!

"Jake, no you can't leave me!" poor Bella, her time would come.

_Okay Paul how do I phase back?_

_Just go behind the bushes and think of something that calms you down. When you phase wait for me to bring you some clothes. Okay?_

_I'll try_ To the bushes. Think of Bella, Think of Bella… Hey those are my hands and here comes Bella. "Hold on Bella!" I yell she stops and just stares at me like I've left her and I don't like it. "Don't worry Bells your next." I say with a sad smile. "Wait Bella don't _leave me _and I won't leave you" That got her to turn around so she just waits. I took this opportunity to yell to Paul.

"Bring me my clothes Paul."I say. I feel like some kind of monster and I wish Bella knew but I just put on my clothes and give her a hug. So that leaves Bella, Collin, Quill, Shane, and Brady.

Five left. Who's next?

**End Chapter**

**So what did you think. That's my favorite chapter write there.**

**Next Chapter: Imprint **

**FN4KKO**


End file.
